thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9: Rule Fragment
"Rule Fragment" (忘却欠片（ルール・フラグメ）) is the ninth episode of the Legend of the Legendary Heroes anime. It was originally aired in Japan on August 26, 2010. Opening Song: "Lament - Yagate Yorokobi wo (やがて喜びを)" by Aira Yuki Ending Song: "Truth Of My Destiny" by Ceui < Previous episode Next episode > Plot Summary The episode starts with a young Ryner in a desolate area of a battlefield, where only corpses and scrap is left, and people are looking for any goods they can dig out. Ryner is punched by a man named Talrom and forced to work for his life, like everyone else. Back to the present, Ryner catches Iris as she tries to punch him, asking her to calm down, but she jerks claiming that she will not allow him to impregnate her just with his touch. Ryner also gets a threat from Ferris, but she quits harassing him quickly after he assures he is not hurting Iris in any way, shape or form. After calming down Ferris, Ryner feels rather satisfied for getting experienced at dealing with Ferris. In order to deal with iris hyperactivity, Ferris briefly hangs the little kid from her neckband until she passes out, assuring that she knows it is a safe way to put her to sleep because Lucile did the same to her. Without any regrets, Ferris starts eating the Wynnit Dangos that iris brought for her as the camera focuses on a letter in the trash can. As Sion hopes in his office that Iris communicates Ryner and Ferris something important, Iris realizes she has lost her letter from Sion with such information. She remembers that the content was about a dragon being on the loose, so the pair concludes that Sion wants them to dispose of the dragon. Ferris forces Ryner to move on with their quest, Iris returns to Sion, and a lady from the inn finds and reads the letter which says that the quest for the dagger and the dragon must be abandoned because in the nearby area, many dead peasants have been found. Walking by the forest, Ryner and Ferris come up to a spring and decide to stop for rest and tea, but a corpse falls from the waterfall. They climb the waterfall and see an area encircled by walls of rock with dead trees and corpses all over the place, but no blood, and in the distance, two familiar faces: Sui and Kuu. They declare to be trying to see the rumored dragon, so Ryner approaches with easy, but Ferris stops him for she has seen the dagger that released the dragon in the waist of Sui. The peach haired siblings reveal to have the same mission as Ryner and Ferris and killing all the witnesses, and considering the duo from Roland also knowing of the relic, they are to be disposed too. The two groups begin to fight and start learning of each other's powers: Ryner has the alpha stigma, Kuu the Ailecrono Scythe (hero relic that boosts physical skills and has frost capabilities), and Sui has the Elemio Comb (a comb that neutralizes any magic). Sui reveals two more key pieces of information, saying that he will crystallize Ryner's Alpha Stigma and the correct use of the Dolueli Swordscale, the dagger that released the dragon. Ryner is shocked to see how little he really knows of his own eyes, but Ferris accompanies him in perplexity when Sui stabs his own left hand with the dagger, the arm transforms in the head of the dragon, and fire burns the complete battlefield. Sui explains that the swordscale grants its user the ability to burn anything at will, since the earth has no will, in episode seven, the full body dragon limited itself to roaring, nothing else. Having the odds against them, the duo from Roland decides to retreat, but Sui throws a green crystal into the air that shines and drives Ryner berserk with his Alpha Stigma. Filled with overconfidence, Sui uses the Elemio comb to absorb the lightning shot by berserk Ryner, but the comb disintegrates at the Alpha Stigma's will. Sui's arm starts to vanish as well, but he cuts it off with his dragon arm and burns the wound, saving his life. Kuu comes to her brother's aid and both run after realizing that Ryner is way stronger than any common Alpha Stigma bearer, he is something else. As Ryner starts destroying everything, Ferris decides to stay to save him. The episode changes to Ryner's memories, back to the memory that opened the episode. He was sharing a great moment with his friends, but soldiers from Roland appear reclaiming all the goods the town stole from the fallen soldiers. A girl, and friend of Ryner, is taken by the soldiers, her mom is killed as she tried to save her, and the male friend of Ryner is burned down to ashes with a Kurenai spell for trying to save his friend. Ryner uses the same Kurenai spell to burn one soldier and the rest flees at seeing the Alpha Stigma in Ryner's eyes, and the town calls him a monster after knowing his true self. To close, the present day Ryner, in the middle of his berserk state, gives up, calling himself a monster, allowing the stigma to bring everything to nothingness. Quotes *"From the direction of the west, the empty, the formation, the yang... I bring forth brilliance!" --Ryner Lute. *"What the hell is your problem? You do know these freaks want to murder us." --Ian Sinclair (Ryner Lute's English voice actor). * "In the beginning there was destruction. I bring eternal nothingness, I spare no one, I save no one. I only know destruction. Decay!" --Alpha Stigma In-Depth Quotes *Each quote is numbered so that conversations can be grouped together 1. Talrome: “This is our relationship. Understand? Ryner Lute. If you want to live, then work hard. If you don’t want to work, then die. Alright, if you understand, then remove the armor and other trinkets from these corpses. Don’t lounge around. Or I’ll kill you!!” 2. Ryner to Iris: “Alright, alright. Can you not hit me every time you appear?” Iris: “Ahh!? No, don’t touch Iris! If I am touched by Beast-san, in the end I will…” Ryner: “Fine, fine. It’s that again, right? Ferris told you something like if I talked to you, you would get pregnant or if you were touched by me, you would be pregnant, something like that? Something foolish like that cannot happen so you can relax.” Ferris: “Eh. Grabbing my sister’s wrist…” Ryner: “Although this might be too much, but I have to make it clear that I definitely wasn’t thinking of doing something of kidnapping young girls, making them pregnant or anything of the sort? …Or I should say, I feel that I am very scary as recently, I actually am able to slowly interpret your emotionless expressions…” Iris: “Ah! It’s Oneee-saaaaan!” Ferris: “It’s really good that you came, Iris. How was your journey?” Iris:“Yes! So that I would be able to see Onee-san, I came to her quickly!!” 3. Sion’s Letter to Ryner and Ferris: The people living on the fringes of the forest where the dragon was grown, although this is unbelievable, they have been killed by someone. Then, the dragon seems to have disappeared. There seems to be something dangerous, living near there. About the Heroes’ Relic, give it up. Don’t approach that forest. 4. Ryner’s Spell: “I OFFER THE CONTRACTED WORDS, LETTING THE SLUMBERING SPIRIT OF LIGHT DWELL WITHIN” Sui’s Spell: “CREATING BRILLIANCE FROM WEST, NOTHINGNESS, FORMATION…” Ryner Completing the Spell: “CREATING BRILLIANCE FROM WEST, NOTHINGNESS, FORMATION AND SUN” 5. Sui: “That’s great. It’s rare that there is “Alpha Stigma”, this is a precious thing. I cannot miss this, I have to crystallize it, then grab it.” Ryner: “Ah? Wait, wait a moment. Crystallize? What is that… You, towards these eyes… “Alpha Stigma” what do you know?” Sui: “Strange, you’re clearly a bearer of “Alpha Stigma”, but you don’t seem to understand the situation you are in? Then, what about this?” Sui: “Then, let me give you something good to see. That is the method to use the relic that you threw aside. It can according to the user’s thoughts, become a weapon to burn the opponent. But, the ground has no thoughts, so the dragon that grew on the ground was completely harmless. Alright, let us start.” 6. Ferris: “Damnit. Our chances of winning… are nil. Retreat.” Ryner: “…” Ferris: “Ryner.” Ryner: “…I know!” 7. Sui: “I wouldn’t let you escape. Resonate.” Ferris: “You, what have you done to Ryner?” Sui: “Ha ha. I only let it crystallize. If he does not awaken, it’ll be impossible to get the crystal.” Ferris: “Awaken? What do you mean?” Sui: “You don’t mean you don’t know? The reason why “Alpha Stigma” are cursed and hated by people… Mad devils… Cursed killers.” 8. Ryner: “U, uah… Fe…Ferris…escape…quickly…Leave…I…don’t, don’t see… this… I … monster… will… kill… you… I… don’t……want………ah……” Voice inside head: People died. But everything was meaningless. Let everything end. Everything of everything. Just like he wished. Release everything. Open. Kill. Everything. Kill everything in front of his eyes… Ryner: “Ah, ahahah” Sui: “Confirmation that the bearer has lost control. Awakened.” Ferris: “You guys, what have you done to Ryner?” Sui: “Ryner-san no longer exists in this world. Once “Alpha Stigma” loses control, all of their humanity will be erased. He will no longer be returning. Following this, he will destroy everything in his surroundings as if he were mad. But, before that we will kill him and obtain the crystals…” 9. Ryner possessed by the power of the Alpha Stigma: “Analysing existence. Disappear, ant.” Sui: “What, what exactly is that, this guy. He isn’t a normal “Alpha Stigma” bearer? Ryner possessed by the power of the Alpha Stigma: “Kill me? With that magnitude of power? Kill me? You will kill me with the mere power of Elemio’s Comb? The ants crawling on the ground, actually said they would kill me? Ha, hahaha, hahahahaha. Disappear. Disappear, disappear. Let everything end. Nothingness. Return to nothing.” Sui: “Quick, escape quickly, Kuu! That, that isn’t “Alpha Stigma”! That, that is…” Ryner possessed by the power of the Alpha Stigma: “Even if you escape to other places, everything will turn to nothingness. α is destruction. Thou dost not create anything, dost not benefit anything, dost not save anything. Only destroy, return everything to pureness.” 10. Quill: “Are you lonely, by yourself?” Ryner: “No, because there’s everyone.” Quill: “Then, then, let me be your Okaa-san! From today onwards, call me Okaa-san!” Deel: “Ah, then then, let me be Otou-san! Ryner, call me Otou-san! Then then, I’ll be Quill’s husband, we must marry!” Quill: “Ai~ I don’t want to marry Deel~” Deel: “Ahwu… I’ve, I’ve been dumped~…” 11. Roland Soldier: “…That, what is that… eyes… it’s the eyes… ev-everyone, look, look at his eyes… that red five-pointed star… that boy is a wielder of Alpha Stigma!” 12. Ryner: I see. I am… A monster… Trivia • The opening scene with Ryner, Ferris and Iris is based fairly on the scene from DYD Vol. 3. In the novel, however, after this scene Iris and Ferris enjoy a dango feast for days before Iris remembers she had to give them a message about the dragon. She realizes that she’s lost it because all the dango boxes have been thrown out. Ferris tells her to wake up Ryner anyway, so the two of them can head out. • The fight scene and dialogue between the siblings and Ryner and Ferris is played out more in DYD Vol. 3 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media